The present invention relates to an auxiliary signal to indicate a U-turn and more particularly pertains to alerting a vehicle traveling behind one's own vehicle that a U-turn will be performed.
Modern automobiles have signal lights to alert motorists that the driver is intending to make a turn or is applying the brakes. However, when driver's wishes to make U-turns, they must either turn on the left hand flashing signal light or provide no signal to an on-coming motorist. This lack of a proper signaling device when a U-turn is intended presents a confusing and dangerous situation. The present invention seeks to overcome this situation by providing for a transmitter which can independently activate a flashing light that is mountable to a rear or front of the vehicle so as to alert other motorists that a U-turn is about to occur.
The use of signal lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, signal lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of alerting motorists of a driver's intentions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,541 to Sullivan discloses a manual, ultrasonic transmitting means for activating a vehicle mountable U-turn signal that is solar powered. U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,100 to Millsap discloses a Uturn icon mounted on the front or rear of a vehicle and placed over a light bulb with similar operations as a turn signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,361 to Reed and U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,708 to Strawn each disclose additional U-turn signaling devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an auxiliary signal to indicate a U-turn for alerting a vehicle traveling behind one's own vehicle that a U-turn will be performed.
In this respect, the auxiliary signal to indicate a Uturn according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a vehicle traveling behind one's own vehicle that a Uturn will be performed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved auxiliary signal to indicate a U-turn which can be used for alerting a vehicle traveling behind one's own vehicle that a U-turn will be performed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.